Kisses
by taitofan
Summary: Ryuuto has chocolate kisses he's willing to share, but Eldes would much prefer a different kind of kiss...


Kisses

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and pedo

Disclaimer: Pokémon XD only hinted at Eldes's obvious undying love for Ryuuto. If I owned it, they would've had to up the rating for mature content.

Author's Note: Yay, back to Pokémon! And with my XD OTP too. Yes, Eldes is obviously infatuated with Ryuuto (Michael for you dub only fans). He thinks Ryuuto has a pure heart and wants to meet him again as friends… Yeah, friends, _sure_… So yeah, this takes place a few months after XD ends, and assumes that Eldes didn't end up in jail, just his dad. I don't know how old Eldes is, but I'd say almost twenty years older than Ryuuto… If that bothers you, imagine something else. For those brave enough, hope you like it! …I don't think it's my best, but hopefully it doesn't suck. :_sweatdrop_:

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-19-06

* * *

When Eldes saw Ryuuto sitting on a grassy bank outside of the Pokémon Lab, he wasn't surprised. The boy often waited for him in the exact same spot when he knew the older man was coming to visit. And ever since the fiasco with Cipher ended, that was quite often. What _did_ surprise him, however, was the fact that Ryuuto was eating some kind of candy. Eldes had never seen him eat sweets in the four months that they'd been friends, but he remembered that despite his maturity, Ryuuto was only fourteen… And most teenagers _did_ still like sugar.

"Hi Eldes!" Ryuuto called out when he spotted the other male. Eldes smiled softly and finished the walk over to him, sitting down so that they were side-by-side.

"Hello Ryuuto. May I ask what you are eating?" Ryuuto nodded and held out his hand. Sitting in it was a small candy wrapped in silver foil.

"They're Chocolate Kisses. I have a whole bag of them. Do you want one?" Eldes had never been a big fan of chocolate, even as a child, but still… _Ryuuto_ was the only offering it to him, so he didn't see how he could refuse.

"I'd love one, thank you." Ryuuto smiled sweetly in response and slipped the chocolate into his hand. Eldes refused to blush when Ryuuto's soft fingers brushed against his skin, because he was a grown man, and grown men did _not_ blush… At least, that's what he told himself.

"Eat up! I have plenty!" The older man nodded and unwrapped the foil, leaving a small piece of chocolate. Ryuuto snatched the foil from his hand, threatening to turn Eldes's cheeks red yet again, and threw it in a large pile of silver. It seemed like he'd already had quite a few…

Doing as he was told, Eldes plopped the chocolate into his mouth and enjoyed the sweet flavor that invaded his taste buds. Whatever kind of chocolate this was, it was better than anything he'd ever had in the past. He wasn't a big fan of chocolate, but this… It was just so _good_!

…And it showed. Ryuuto watched, fascinated, as Eldes's eyes slipped shut and his face radiated pure pleasure. Well, that wasn't fair! He was here to enjoy _Ryuuto's_ company, not chocolate! Luckily, the teen had a plan to get the man's attention off the sweets and back on _him_…

The remainder of the chocolate had just been swallowed when Eldes felt his sunglasses being tugged off. Though he wasn't a Cipher Admin anymore, he still wore them regardless, simply because Ryuuto had mentioned they looked cool once. He opened his eyes, not even remembering closing them in the first place, and was met with Ryuuto's face being mere inches from his own. Determined bright green eyes met confused golden yellow.

"Ryuuto… What are you doing?" The smirk the teen gave him caused the blood that had been threatening to tinge his cheeks to rush downwards. Someone that young should _not_ be able to do that…

"I told you I have plenty of kisses. Just wanted to give you another one…" Eldes opened his mouth to ask how he planned to do that when the bag was still sitting in the grass, but he never got a chance. Ryuuto closed the gap between them, pressing their lips firmly together and darting his tongue in Eldes's still open mouth. The older man didn't respond at first, shock and desire coursing simultaneously through his body at the vivid taste of chocolate and Ryuuto. This wasn't right! He was almost old enough to be Ryuuto's father, they were both males, and judging by the teen's clumsy technique, this was his first kiss. Could he really do this?

…Well, it was only illegal if they slept together. Plus, Ryuuto had initiated it in the first place. He obviously realized the age gap and gender similarity. Besides, he'd known his sexuality since he was Ryuuto's age, so it was doubtful the teen was confused. And if this was Ryuuto's first kiss…

He certainly wasn't making it very memorable, was he?

Finally making up his mind, Eldes kissed back, meeting Ryuuto's tongue with his own. Ryuuto quickly imitated Eldes's gentle probing, realizing it was a nicer feeling then what he'd been doing before. He let out a soft moan when two strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. Not knowing what else to do with his own arms, he'd never done anything like this after all, he looped them around the older man's neck.

This kiss didn't last much longer, mostly because Ryuuto hadn't known to breathe through his nose. Oh well, Eldes would teach him the finer techniques soon enough. He was certainly in no hurry… But what about Ryuuto? The thought that he was just letting out teenage hormones quickly killed any arousal Eldes had acquired during the make-out session. The feelings he held for Ryuuto ran deep; he didn't think he could handle something like that…

"So… Was that okay?" His worrying was cut short by the hesitant question. Ryuuto looked rather shy now, quite the contrast from his earlier display of dominance.

"Well, you'll need more practice, but that was very good for your first kiss. …That _was_ your first kiss, correct?" Ryuuto nodded, a pretty pink hue on his cheeks.

"Yeah… I'd never wanted to kiss anyone till I met you… But I've wanted to do that since we talked at Mount Battle…" Well, that was surprising, to say the least. That was only the second time they'd met. Of course, Eldes had first felt attracted to him the first time he'd seen him at Aio Port… "And I hope you'll be the one helping me practice, cause you're the only one I ever wanna kiss. I… I think I love you. Is that okay?"

For a few moments, Eldes could only stare at the shy teen in his lap. He'd been dreaming of those words for so long… He was almost afraid he'd wake up like he had so many times in the past. But no, Ryuuto was really there and truly telling him everything he wanted to hear. Who was he to worry about the minor details when he had perfection offering him love?

"Of course it's all right. Being in love is never wrong. And to tell you the truth…" He placed a chaste kiss on Ryuuto's forehead, needing a moment to collect himself so his voice wouldn't crack. "I've loved you since I first met you. And as long as you'll have me, I'll never kiss anyone else. Deal?" Ryuuto nodded ecstatically, throwing his arms back around Eldes's neck, sending them tumbling back into the grass. They laughed then, all of the nervousness they'd felt suddenly disappearing with the breeze.

"Deal," Ryuuto confirmed once the laughter died down. He leaned up enough so that he could look at Eldes, glad that he'd taken off the shades. Yellow eyes were rare and very captivating. But as much as he like them, there was something else he'd rather do at the moment… "Want another kiss?" Eldes smiled and ran a hand through his young lover's red-orange hair.

"I'd love another. But as much as I like your chocolate, I'd prefer one of _your_ kisses instead…" Ryuuto giggled—he was young, he could still do that—and nodded, hovering his lips over his lover's.

"Of course. I _do_ need to practice after all…"

And with that, the lessons began.


End file.
